kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A.D. 1975: Stronger × Strongest!
|airdate = May 1, 2019 |writer = Pat141elite |director = Pat141elite |previous = A.D. 2019: A New Nightmare Begins |next = A.D. 2019: Amanogawa Astral Fissure }} is the eighty-fifth episode of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time and the fifth episode of the second season. It is the second part of the tribute arc. Thus, it features the debut of the Stronger Ridewatch. It also features the debut of Taki Supreme Type along with Shinya Aizawa becoming and the first and only appearance of Goro Izumi becoming . Synopsis Just as she was about to be killed by Nightmare, it seems that discovered a power within her: the ability to freeze time! Her ability to do so accidentally broke free of his brainwashing from Azwel. Meanwhile, Taki and confront the elite about this; Swartz replies he has nothing to answer, all while he continues to serve Azwel under the pretense of being his brainwashed lackey to further his own agenda. Plot TBA Continuity and Placement *'' :'' Cast * : * : * : |宇治清高|Uji Kiyotaka}} * |常磐 ソウゴ|Tokiwa Sōgo}}: |奥野 壮|Okuno Sō}} * |明光院 ゲイツ|Myōkōin Geitsu}}: |押田 岳|Oshida Gaku}} * |ツクヨミ}}: |大幡 しえり|Ōhata Shieri}} * |黑ウォズ|Kuro Wozu}}: |渡邊 圭祐|Watanabe Keisuke}} * : * : * : |小野 大輔|Ono Daisuke}} * : |江原 正士|Ebara Masashi}} * , Voices: |小山 力也|Koyama Rikiya}} *Ziku-Driver Voice: |大西 洋平|Ōnishi Yōhei}} * Voice: |アフロ|Afuro}} English dub cast *Taki: Cynthia Holloway *Goro Izumi: Josh Keaton *Shinya Aizawa: Quinton Flynn * : Austin Tindle * : George Newbern * : Cherami Leigh * : Doug Erholtz *Fubuki Izumi: Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Elysium: Laura Post *Nightmare (Inferno): Ron Perlman *Azwel: Taliesin Jaffe Suit actors/Motion capture *Kamen Rider Taki: |菊池 雄人|Kikuchi Yūto}} *Kamen Rider Taki (extreme martial arts): |杉口 秀樹|Sugiguchi Hideki}} * : |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} * : |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yūya}} * : |永德|}} *Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ: |岩上 弘数|Iwakami Hirokazu}} *Kamen Rider G3-X: |藤田 慧|Fujita Satoshi}} *Nightmare (Inferno): |渡辺 淳|Watanabe Jun}} * : |中田 裕士|Nakata Yūji}} *Another Stronger: |塚越 靖誠|Tsukagoshi Yasunari}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used *'Watch used:' **Taki ***Soul Calibur Supreme **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity **Geiz ***Geiz, GeizRevive *'Rider Armor used:' **Taki ***Supreme Type **Zi-O ***Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity **Geiz ***GeizRevive Goretsu *'Watch used:' **Taki *** ****Taki **Woz ***Woz *'Form(s) used:' **Taki ***Supreme Type **Woz ***Woz *'Bottle used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***Biotic: Crow ***Abiotic: ***Other: G7 EXlasher *'Form used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***EX Strike Armor Quotes 's speech on Taki Supreme Type.|Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} ... At long last, we can be together in the next life.| 's last words as he dissolves to nothingness.|Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} Notes *' :' **Kamen Rider: Taki **Ridewatches: ***Taki: Taki, Soul Calibur Supreme, Stronger *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Taki's possession': ***'Ridewatches (Heisei Riders)': G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S, Huntress, Grease, New G7 Icarus, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal, Rewind, Soul Calibur ***'Ridewatches (Showa Riders)': Skyrider, Super-1, Stronger ***'Miridewatches': Taki, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Taki Imperial, Smapho ***'Ridewatches (Other Heroes)': Jiraiya **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tajadol Combo, Gaim, Kodama, Decade, W, Phone, Bike, Kuuga, Ryuki, Blade, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Phone, Bike, Geiz Revive **'Watches in Grease Blizzard's possession': Phone, Seal, Grease Blizzard **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Oma Zi-O’s possession (at least)': Kuuga, Kiva, Ryuki, Agito, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Drive **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai **'Watches in Elysium's possession': G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma **'Ridewatches returned to their owners': Agito, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva *The episode's title is an allusion to the segment at the end of of '' , the '' ; when the cast are discussing beetle-themed Riders, among those being Kamen Rider Stronger, and the comparisons between Kabuto and Stronger are simply too obvious to ignore. And at the end of the segment, pronounces "Stronger" and "Strongest" in perfect English. This is because , Tendou's actor is fluent in English. *This is the first episode where Woz gives a commemoration speech to someone other than Zi-O. In this case, Taki. This is more likely done out of Sougo's request. *This is the last episode to air in the Heisei Era of Japan. *Before Stronger dies, he mentions , aka Electro Wave Human Tackle. *While most of the protagonists in the story have a tendency to give the middle finger on other characters, is the first and only villain the story to ever give the middle finger on the protagonists. External Links *A.D. 1975: Stronger × Strongest! at FanFiction.Net Category:New Form Episode Category:Rider Death Episode Category:New Kamen Rider Episode